


The Perfect World

by lillerson



Series: Six Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillerson/pseuds/lillerson
Summary: Prompt: You have found a stand-alone door to the perfect world. What’s behind it?





	The Perfect World

It is well known that throughout life, one lives through trials and tribulations to reach a world of perfection after their time on Earth comes to a conclusion. As of now, a group of people wait at the portal to such land. Unsure of himself, a wrinkled man slowly hobbles forward through the group and places his hand on the knob of the door, hesitant to turn it.

A small child close to the front of the group asks, “Why won’t you open it?”

The elderly man considers the child’s question, and opens the door wordlessly.

As the door creaked open, what had lied behind it perplexed nearly all who had waited so anxiously for it to be unlocked. In the world behind the door, concepts such as war and death and sorrow simply did not exist. Behind the door, there was no harm being done, no suffering, and not so much as a single particle of the toxicity that had polluted the world before it. The conflict that plagued Earth as we knew it was contained only to the side of the door of which the masses stood. This door--this portal to perfection, as it was understood-- had only led to darkness. Of course, that’s only how the people had perceived it. What had really existed behind the door hadn’t been anything at all.

In this world, nothing had the ability to exist, as existence itself was imperfect. Without imperfection, as it seemed, anything that could be considered good could not exist either. In a context without Bad, there exists no benchmark for Good, and therefore, the door led nowhere.

The man who opened the door knew this, of course, having lived through the trials and tribulations of life. Perfection couldn’t exist.


End file.
